Land of Water
The Land of Water is the fourth area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Land of Water, you must reach 100% Influence in the first 4 Land of Mist Quests (Misty Hills of Boralis, The Keep of Corelan, Triste, and Mausoleum of Triste). The Land of Water has two different random Soldier drops, the , and the . Main Quest 1: The Betrayed Lands Sub-Quest 1: Fight Dragon Welps Sub-Quest 2: Destroy Fire Dragon Main Quest 2: The Second Temple of Water Sub-Quest 1: Battle Earth and Fire Demons Sub-Quest 2: Destroy Fire Elemental Main Quest 3: The Keep of Isles Sub-Quest 1: Repel Gargoyle Raid Sub-Quest 2: Battle The Black Dragon Main Quest 4: The Smouldering Pit Sub-Quest 1: Destroy Horde of Ghouls & Trolls Sub Quest 2: Fight the Half-Giant Sephor Main Quest 5: A Demonic Transformation Sub-Quest 1: Fight Cefka's Shadow Guard Sub-Quest 2: Duel Cefka's Knight Champion Epic Quest: Kingdom of Water: Docks Go to the Epic Quest Kingdom of Water: Docks page to see it. Epic Quest: Kingdom of Water: Underground Caves Go to the Epic Quest Kingdom of Water: Underground Caves page to see it. Epic Quest: Kingdom of Water: Dark Tower Go to the Epic Quest Kingdom of Water: Dark Tower page to see it. Excavation Quest: Rune Mines Note: must be at least level 50 to start this quest This Excavation Quest is a special quest that is time based and does not offer skill points. Instead the questor has 120 hours to complete levels, earning Health Essences which can be useful in forging. The maximum level is 4 although players are allowed to collect if they have completed at least 1 level of the quest. The higher the level of the quest, the greater the chances to get more Health Essences but also increases the energy required to level it further. Warning: After collection on any level, the timer and quest progress are reset and you start over at level 0, so don't collect until feel you are done. There is no advantage to partially completing a level; if you feel you cannot complete your current level before the timer runs out, you're better off simply collecting immediately. Loot List: *Level 1: Health Essences x200 *Level 2: Health Essences x500 *Level 3: Health Essences x900 *Level 4: Health Essence x1400 Energy Requirements: Total needed for completion is 1800 Energy *Level 1 Excavation: 300 Energy *Level 2 Excavation: 400 Energy *Level 3 Excavation: 500 Energy *Level 4 Excavation: 600 Energy Special Mission: A Look into the Darkness :Mission also requires Crystals of Fire, Earth, and Water | bossimg = Mephistopheles | bossname = Mephistopheles | soldier 1 = Dragon | soldier 1 amount = 12 | soldier 2 = Phoenix | soldier 2 amount = 12 | soldier 3 = Angel | soldier 3 amount = 25 | no equipment = 1 | gold min = 1500000 | gold max = 2000000 | energy = 90 | exp = 100 | orb drop = Mephistopheles orb | orb name = Orb of Mephistopheles | crystal drop = Crystal Water | crystal name = Crystal of Water | special lore = The roar of steel against steel and swords pounding on shields drowns out the sound of warriors collapsing on cracked earth. You leave a trail of fallen warriors in your wake, carving your way to your target. Your battle with the Kingdom of Water is in full force. You are breathing heavily as another enemy drops before you, and you catch your first glance of your Evil Uncle Cefka. He is not what you remember. You allow your eyes to close for an instant as you recall a memory in your childhood of Cefka and his armies riding home with the sound of horns and trumpets sounding in the background. He seemed so gallant then with banner in hand raised in victory after liberating this land from the Orc Horde... The memory fades, and you are back in the present. Now Cefka stands before you. His face is pale, almost bluish, and his eyes are distant and cold. Your battle begins and he charges in your direction! His strikes are powerful and swift, and you are pushed back, almost losing your step. However Cefka is not the warrior he once was, and you quickly regain your footing and push him back. The exertion is too much for his failing body... You hear Cefka begin to cough as dark smoke begins to emit from his body, and his eyes begin to glow with a faint eerie light. His cough becomes a small chuckle, and grows into a deep slow laugh. Cefka: You dare challenge me! I will enjoy the sound of the screams from the pain and agony I will deliver to you and your men! He rushes at you once more, but you are quicker and drive your blade into his body... It is not a time for victory. There is a loud thunderous roar, and a large explosive force launches you back. There is a blinding light from the source of the explosion. You are forced to shield your eyes with your arms from the heat and light in front of you. As the bright light dissipates, you can see a small rift in its place. Through the rift, it seems to be a completely different world filled with fiery brimstone and demons. As your eyes come to focus, you can see a figure in the distance. Who or what could it be? }} Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * Cefka may be a reference to Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI. Category:Quests Category:Excavation Quests Category:Runes